


Bastarda

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Sasuke não pode controlar seu ódio por Ino.





	Bastarda

"Algumas vezes o pênis decide o que a cabeça se recusa a aceitar".

Sasuke mergulhou a cabeça na água, como se fosse procurar se afogar. Ela lembra ler essas palas em um livro sujo pertencente ao seu pai. Ele se pergunta se seu pai adotou essas palavras alguma vez na vida.

Á água no banho era quente, e o vapor emergindo da água acalmava o pulmão assim como a própria água acalmava os músculos. Sasuke não queria paz, não. Ele mergulhava seu corpo na água apenas porque esse era o seu dogma, mas algo em sua mente queria que ele saísse.

A pequena morte...o prazer carnal. Um prazer que o garoto de 13 anos nunca havia experimentado.

Ele sabia que precisava se reproduzir. A vingança pura e plena não oferecia solução para o que realmente era necessário. Mas o seu ódio obscureceu isso por anos.

Aquela garota, aqueles olhos assassinos, aqueles quadris.... Sasuke queria mergulhar na água é completamente esquecer dela. Completamente esquecer. Ele não gostava de metáforas, mas agora ele queria se agarrar a uma, uma metáfora rasa mesmo, como aquelas que Kakashi dizia, para escapar de Ino. Á agua era quente, vaporosa, a sua visão relaxava, mas havia um fogo que não relaxava dentro dele.

Isso tudo tinha começado porque Kakashi a Asuma queriam testar os seus genins e sua capacidade de trabalhar em grupo. Então eles juntaram Naruto e Shikamaru, Sakura e Chouji, e Ino e Sasuke para fazerem diferentes missões. Sasuke se irritou quando a missão envolvia "resgatar" uma garota que tinha fugido de casa para morar num prostíbulo. Parecia algo que qualquer ninja comum podia fazer. Claro, ele era um ninja comum, mas Sasuke não se sentia comom um ninja comun. ELe era um Uchiha, a joia no centro da Coroa da Folha.

Ino facilmente se infiltrou como prostituta e encontrou a garota certa. E Sasuke facilmente bateu em um batalhão de leões-de-chácara para levar a garota embora. Quando eles a entregaram o pai, a menina cuspiu na cara dele e o jogou notas de ryou que facilmente superavam o preço da missão nível C, dizendo que não precisava mais de maridos ou trabalhar no campo com a família. Ino ficou chocada, mas Sasuke só queria o pagamento pela missão.

A garota se retirou, provavelmente para se prostituir mais uma vez. Sasuke disse que ia buscá-la de volta mas o pai silenciosamente pagou o Uchiha e disse que devia nunca ter chamado shinobis.

Quando eles relataram o episódio para Kakashi e Asuma junto com os outros, os dois senseis riram.

Em sua própria opinião, nada daquele drama interessava a Sasuke. O que ele não podia tirar da cabeça foi o que Ino vestia quando pretendendo ser uma prostituta adolescente.

 Quando ele entrou no prostíbulo para levar a garota depois que Ino a localizou, ela estava em serviço. Quando ele entro no quarto onde Ino estava servindo ao seu cliente, ela estava pulando, subindo e descendo no pênis de um homem velho bastante para ser seu pai, não, ser seu avô. Sasuke não teve coragem de interromper, e o homem mal notou sua presença, dado o prazer que Ino lhe dava. Ele gozou nela e aparentemente ficou inconsciente. Se não fosse por Ino  realizando que Sasuke estava aqui e rapidamente se vestindo, Sasuke os observaria pela eternidade.

E era isso que incomodava o Uchiha. Ele já tinha visto mulheres nuas, mas sexo ainda não. Havia algo de alien, de animal naquilo que o perturbava. Foi assim que começou sua obsessão com Ino. 

Ele começou a persegui-la onde quer que ele tivesse tempo. Observando ela vender flores, ia ao redor da cidade comprando coisas para a mãe dela, e finalmente assistindo ela estudar e fazer outras coisas do seu quarto. E dentre essas coisas envolvia a masturbação.

Logo ele próprio começou a se masturbar para Ino, e logo um líquido branco começou a ser derramado nos lugares de onde ele a observava de longe.

Mas mesmo todos esses orgasmos não podiam realmente satisfazer o Uchiha. Ele sabia que o verdadeiro material, a verdadeira ambrosia não tinha sido deliciada.

Ele decidiu perguntar a Kakashi imediatamente como namorar uma garota. Longe de Sakura e Naruto, obviamente.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos, mas respondeu com calma.

"Você vai até ela e pergunta se ela quer ir a algum lugar especial. Eu recomendaria um cinema ou um restaurante mas, no seu caso, honestamente eu não duvidaria que ela fosse a casa de banhos, he".

Sasuke não entendeu a piada e perguntou a Ino se ela queria tomar banho com ele nas águas termais.

Ela quase caiu pra trás., mas aceitou e disse que só precisava saber o dia e o horário.

Sasuke estranhou aquilo, descrente de sua própria capacidade de seduzir uma mulher inconscientemente.

 Quando Sasuke foi para a área de banho coletivo, foi quando o arrependimento começou a bater. Um arrependimento nascido do dever. Ino era um obstaculo a sua vingança. Um obstaculo delicioso e desejado, mas ainda assim um obstaculo.

Ele esperou ela por um tempo indefinido que pareceram ser horas, mas foram atualmente só alguns minutos.

Quando ele viu ela se aproximar foi quando seus instintos animais começaram a dominar a razão. O predador cruel deu lugar a um herbívoro nervoso. Ou talvez somente a um diferente tipo de carnívoro.

"Não há nenhum problema em eu ficar aqui, certo Sasuke? Quero dizer, você me convidou, hahahaha"

Ele  engoliu em seco. Haviam muitos. Mas admitir que havia um problema era admitir um defeito que reduzia Sasuke a um mero mortal. Crente nos valores morais que lhe prendiam a castidade.

"Não há nenhum problema".

 Sasuke esperou algo ridículo. Talvez alguns movimentos ridículos cujas as línguas afiadas chamassem de dança do acasalamento. Mas neste momento, Ino foi somente prática. A toalha se jogou ao chão, e em movimentos cautelosos ela mergulhou suas pernas na água, lentamente descendo para que parte do seu corpo ficasse mergulhado no líquido quente.

E Sasuke não desgrudou os olhos por um milésimo de segundo.

Ele viu a glória, ou ao menos o que Sasuke considerava a glória. O corpo dela nu. A taça sagrada do pecado. Não era completamente desenvolvido, mas não era isso que importava para Sasuke. Ele sabia dos tabus. Não que ninguém o tivesse ensinado mas porque ele fez a constatação óbvia que a falta de mulheres nuas fora do cinema, de ilustrações e revistas eram a prova da barreira para a exposição do corpo nu da mulher. E vendo os quadris, coxas ,e peitos de Ino, Sasuke entendia muito bem o porquê.

Mas apesar de toda sua cautela Ino derrapou um obstáculo invisível e caiu. Sasuke se moveu para segurá-la.

Ela olhou para ele como uma criança curiosa, e sentiu algo duro e carnoso tocar as bochechas de sua retaguarda.

"Sasuke?" ela perguntou.

"Consegue se equilibrar?"

Ela conferiu onde os seus pés estavam. "Sim".

Sasuke a largou, mas não parou de olhar para ela.

Ele estava sentando de modo que seu peito estava submergido na água. Ino estava de pé.

Os olhos dela pareciam com o céu. E dada a posição em que Sasuke estava, de um certo modo ele parecia um reles servo se prostrando diante de sua rainha.

 _"Cadela, cadela!"_ gritou Sasuke dentro de sua cabeça.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, suas pupilas se dilataram, e seu coração acelerou.

"Não há nenhum problema". ele manteve sua visão afastada dela, especialmente daquele corpo.

 _"Olhos de cobra..."_ pensou o Uchiha. Ela parecia querer cercá-lo.

"Se você tem qualqueeer problema, acredite, eu posso te ajudar." disse a loira.

"Você não pode ajudar em nada Ino. Você ainda é uma genin." disse ele, apontando os dedos acusatórios para ela.

"Bem, mas eu vou melhorar. E também, há algo que mulheres fazem melhor que os homens."

Ela moveu as mãos em direção ao dedo acusador.

"Sabe, eu posso cortar as suas..."

 

Ignorância. Violência. Barbarismo. Chame o que quiser, mas repelindo Ino com os braços fez que as unhas de Sasuke cortassem através da testa pubescente da garota Yamanaka.

Sangue começou a correr da testa dela, mas ela parecia indiferente. Em fato, ela sorria.

Sasuke virou os olhos com desgosto. "O que você pode realmente me ajudar? Você é fraca".

"Eu posso fazer tudo ficar melhor Sasuke. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, se você quiser". Ela o abraçou e encostou seu rosto no dele.

O corpo dela era tão quente. Mas enfim o abraço acabou, ela deu a ele um beijo na bochecha e apertou a coxa dele como um fazendeiro atestando as carnes de um animal, checando se ele estaria pronto para o abate ou não. "A qualquer momento. É só você me procurar. Eu vou te dar."

"Eu sempre vou te amar..." As palavras correram ao redor da mente de Sasuke, abrindo janelas e arrombando portas.

"Eu não me importo com sexo no primeiro encontro."

Bastarda.

As mãos de Sasuke se moveram muito rapidamente e encontraram a face de Ino, a jogando para o lado.

"Porca porca porca porca porca porca porca porca porca porca porca porca porca! Você teria ficado naquele prostíbulo e chupado os paus daqueles velhotes pela eternidade, não teria? Tudo que você se importa é com sexo sua porca, seu depósito de porra!"

Ino lentamente girou seu pescoço de volta a posição anterior, seus olhos mirando Sasuke e sua boca um pouco aberta. Suas palavras vieram num tom de sedução, venenosa.

"Sasuke, você está ereto?"

Sasuke deu um soco na barriga de Ino e saiu, seu pênis ereto se erguendo como a ponta de um navio enquanto ele saia da água.

Assim que ele foi para casa e trancou a porta ele caiu no chão e começou a chorar.

Porque ele era assim? Por que ele era um monstro tão cruel? Ela era apenas uma garota inocente...

Assim que as lágrimas pararam, ele fez o seu próprio jantar.

Ele tentou não  pensar num segundo em In, não importando o quanto as partes de seu cerébro o implorassem para que ele fosse falar com ela o mais rápido possível, mesmo se fosse apenas para evitar uma ofensa ao seu clã.

Alguém bateu na porta, surpreendendo Sasuke. 

Shortinho preto tão curto que arregaçava a bunda. Meias que iam até a coxa, preto. Top curto que mostrava o umbigo e o abdômen. Preto. E uma mancha vermelha ainda restando no rosto

Ino eram várias fantasias sexuais em uma. Algumas produtos de mentes incomuns.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu acho que você sabe exatamente o que estou fazendo aqui" disse ela, naquele tom comum de Ino que Sasuke achava irritante. Aquele tom de mulher fácil, só que nesse caso vindo de uma garota de 13.

"Saia, eu não tenho tempo para a sua frescura".

"Faça me".

O silêncio foi ensurdecedor. Havia uma voz dizendo "mate-a, mate-a", mas Sasuke a ignorava.

"Você não pode, não é?" disse ela, continuando sua sedução.

"Você não precisa esconder, não de mim". disse ela, levando a mão á mancha.

"Eu, eu não sou assim." disse Sasuke, puxando sua mão para trás

"Você é do jeito que você é. Eu sei que você é violento. E por isso eu te amo."

As mãos dela envolveram os quadris dele. A pele nua tocou o tecido. Usando a si mesma com um vibrador, Ino massageou o corpo de Sasuke.

Os lábios dela tocaram o pescoço dele, e ela começou a chupá-lo.

 Sasuke envolveu Ino com os braços e a levantou. Instintivamente, a garota envolveu suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele.

Ele a levou para a cozinha e a colocou deitada de quatro. As roupas deslizaram para fora, revelando uma falta de roupas de baixo.

Sasuke cravou com ferro quente o seu nome em katakana nas costas de Ino.

Sasuke notou algo enquanto ouvindo os gritos dela. "Ela realmente soa como um porco".

Ele tirou suas próprias calças.

"Porca, você é uma porca. Tudo que você quer é um pau".

"Sasuke..."

"Diga que é uma porca". A voz dele foi como se ele vomitasse ódio e fogo nela. "Porca, diga que é uma porca."

"Oink!"

Aquele som gutural, primitivo, atiçou as entranhas de Sasuke. Com vigor ele entrou dentro de Ino, sentindo sua buceta apertada e quente, e começou a se mover para sentir mais dela. Seus gemidos eram seguidos pelos grunhidos de Ino, que estava agindo como um suíno sujo

"Oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink oink!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" gemia Sasuke. "Eu vou gozar dentro de você Ino!"

Os jatos de líquido branco entraram dentro do útero de Ino. A língua dela se esticou para fora e seus olhos se reviraram, numa expressão de êxtase estúpido.

"Sasuke! Ooooooooooo!"

Ela respirou, inspirou e expirou. Suor corria pelo seu corpo. Explorada, penetrada e molhada. Ela ainda podia sentir a carne quente de Sasuke, mas logo ele a tirou. Ela tentou se mover para fora da cadeira mas a moleza da carne lhe disse telepaticamente "não". Ela podia sentir a porra escorrendo de sua vagina.

Ele comia silenciosamente. Ela se prostrou sobre a mesa, numa postura sensual que destacava sua bunda, embora não na direção dele.

"Foi bom?"

Ele continuou comendo. Ela percebeu que ela não conseguiria extrair uma resposta dele. Ela observou seus movimentos, sua boca abrindo e fechando, seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu nariz.

Ela colocou sua mão no rosto dele. Sasuke levantou sua visão para ela.

"Eu quero que você faça isso que você fez, mais e mais, mais e mais intensamente....Até que eu morra de prazer..."

Depois que Sasuke terminou de comer, Ino pegou suas roupas e se preparou para sair, mas foi então que Sasuke decidiu falar.

"Fique aqui."

Por longas horas, ela ficou no calor dos braços dele na cama dele, sem nenhuma palavra dita.

Quando Sasuke caiu no sono, ele sonhou com o passado.

Ele estava correndo em direção a sua mãe, que estava na margem de um rio vestindo um kimono azul. Ela sorri para ele.

"Ah, Sasuke eu estava esperando há tanto tempo por isso."

Sasuke abraçou sua mãe. Foi um abraço caridoso, amoroso. Até que Sasuke sentiu algo estranho. Algo apertando sua bunda.

"Tanto tempo..." disse Mikoto num tom que Sasuke jamais imaginou. O robe caiu, revelando um corpo curvilíneo contendo volumosos seios e uma completa falta de roupas de baixo.

Ela empurrou Sasuke para abaixo e abaixou suas calças, revelando um pênis ereto.

Sasuke teve suas mãos levadas ao peito de sua mãe enquanto ela descia sobre o seu pau.

Ela gemia.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Ele gemia.

"Mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe!"

Os gemidos do que parecia ser sua mãe lentamente se transformam no gemido de um outro alguém. Sasuke acordou com uma Ino nua o montando, ereto.

E para a sua incredulidade, Sasuke se ouviu dizendo palavras que ele esperava nunca dizer alguém.

 

"Mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe mãe!"

"Sim Sasuke, eu sou sua mãezinha! Goza pra mamãe! Goza!"

O leite masculino espirrou para dentro de Ino, fazendo a garota tremer e gemer.

Assim que seus orgamos acabaram, Ino se tirou de dentro de Sasuke e o abraçou.

"Você logo vai ser papai, sabia?"

"Ah, era isso que você estava pensando".

"Ahn?"

"Nada nada, eu só tive..um sonho erótico".

"Espero que tenha sido comigo".

"De um certo jeito, foi".

 

 


End file.
